


stay (just this once)

by supernovas



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovas/pseuds/supernovas
Summary: It's been a long time since Maeve was last with Lucent.





	stay (just this once)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for sex i guess? i mean u and i know damn well what was going on in that tent and what maeve wanted when she told lucent to stay and someone had to write it  
> first 5 paragraphs are taken straight (not straight* but u know what i mean) from the book the midnight star!

“If we must all go,” she says, eyes turned down, “then I’m honored to go with you, Your Majesty.” Then she turns to leave.

Maeve reaches out and grabs Lucent’s arm. “Stay,” she says.

Lucent freezes. Her eyes widen at the queen. Maeve can feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but she doesn’t look away. “Please,” she adds, quieter. “Just this time. Just this once.”

For a moment, it seems Lucent might turn away. The two remain fixed in place, neither willing to move first.

Then Lucent takes a step toward the queen. “Just this once,” she echoes.

Maeve smiles softly and leads her inside the tent. She sits down on her sheets, and Lucent follows.

They sit in silence. Lucent’s eyes scan the inside of the tent; Maeve lets her gaze rest on her companion’s face, content to take in her soft features that she’s missed so much.

“It’s been a long time,” Lucent says at last.

“Yes,” Maeve agrees. She isn’t sure exactly what Lucent is referring to, but it has been a long time since— anything with her, really. She hasn’t seen her in months, hasn’t been able to talk to her for as long, hasn’t touched her since they ended their relationship a year ago.

“I’ve missed you,” she adds quietly, though they are alone.

She expects Lucent to object, to give her another speech about how they can’t be together, but to her surprise, the other woman replies, “I know.”

Maeve looks her in the eye and gently cups Lucent’s face in her hands. “May I?” she asks, and when Lucent whispers, “Yes,” she kisses her.

It starts off quietly, Maeve slowly pressing her lips to Lucent’s, basking in the familiar taste of her mouth. Her kisses grow hungry; she moves down Lucent’s cheek and neck and begins to take off her furs.

“Is this alright?” she asks.

“More than,” Lucent replies, and carefully shrugs off her cloak and the rest of her clothes.

There’s no need for words after that; Maeve knows that Lucent knows full well what they both want (just this once, just tonight, she doesn’t want to remind herself.) She allows herself to indulge in the work of art that is Lucent’s body, to trail kisses down her breasts and waist and thighs, to put her face between her legs and touch her and relish each of Lucent’s barely-stifled gasps and moans.

Maeve loves seeing her like this— her rough, cool riding companion flushed and trembling and beautifully vulnerable and completely hers. It’s a sight she’s missed all too much, she thinks. She presses another kiss to her neck and is surprised when Lucent pulls away.

“Don’t move,” Lucent says.

“Oh— you don’t have to,” Maeve begins, but Lucent insists, “Let me,” and strips the rest of Maeve’s garments off with significantly less care than she had had before.

Lucent is rougher than Maeve remembers, but she suspects it’s the result of a combination of extended longing and the desperation of their situation. Maeve doesn’t mind. She has a fleeting thought that there will be bruises on some choice areas of her body tomorrow morning, but in the moment all she wants is for Lucent to take her whole. She lets her bite her neck, lets her pinch her backside, lets her fuck her mercilessly, enjoys every second of it.

What would her family think, she wonders, of a queen allowing herself— wanting herself— to be ruled so completely by a commoner?

But Lucent is no commoner, she knows. She is the Windwalker, she is her companion in spite of everything, she is her confidant, her lover, her wonderful, beautiful woman. How did she ever think she could do this without her?

Later, as Maeve lies beside Lucent, exhilarated and content, she says, “Thank you.”

“For what?” asks Lucent.

Everything, Maeve wants to say, but can’t. “For staying,” she says instead, and hopes Lucent understands.

She knows she does. “Of course, Your Majesty,” Lucent replies.

“Lucent,” Maeve says.

The Windwalker smiles— another sight Maeve has gone too long without. “Thank you, Maeve,” Lucent whispers. “Good night.”

“Good night,” says Maeve. She falls into a restful sleep, one arm around Lucent as if it’d never left.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe there aren't more maeve/lucent fics?? or young elites fics in general?? where are u my fellow femslash shippers wake up and smell the lesbians  
> disclaimer: everything i know about sex i learned from other fanfics so yeah


End file.
